1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical instrument washer, and more particularly, to a flow passage of a medical instrument washer.
2. Background of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art medical instrument washer is, in general, provided with a body 1 divided into a washing tub 2, and a pump room 3, an upper rack 4, and a lower rack 5 drawably fitted in the washing tub 2, an upper spray arm 4a in a lower part of the upper rack 5 for spraying washing water toward the upper rack 4 an extension tube 4b vertically disposed in an upper part of the upper rack 4 having one end connected to the upper spray arm 4a for supplying washing water to the upper spray arm 4a, and a lower spray arm 5a in a lower part of the lower rack 5 for spraying washing water toward the lower rack 5. The related art medical instrument washer is also provided with a sump 6 in the pump room 3 for collecting washing water supplied to the washing tub 2, or returned after washing, a washing pump 7 connected to the sump 6 for discharging washing water in the sump 6 to the upper/lower spray arms 4a, and 5a, a first flow passage 8 having one end connected to the washing pump 7, the other end connected to the other end of the extension tube 4b, and a body part arranged along a rear surface of the washing tub 2 for supplying washing water to the upper spray arm 4a, and a second flow passage 9 having one end connected to the washing pump 7, the other end connected to the lower spray arm 5a for supplying washing water to the lower spray arm 5a. 
The operation of the foregoing medical instrument washer will be explained.
Upon pushing in the upper and/or lower rack 4/5 into the washing tub 2 after the user sets washing objects (medical instruments) on the upper and/or lower rack 4/5, the other end of the extension tube 4b is engaged with the other end of the first flow passage 8. Then, a door 1a in front part of the body us closed, and a starting button is pressed, to put the medical instrument washer into operation. Then, as water is supplied, and the washing pump 7 comes into operation, the supplied washing water is drawn into the washing pump 7 through the sump 6. By pumping of the washing pump 7, the washing water is pressed to the upper spray arm 4a and the lower spray arm 5a along the first flow passage 8 and the second flow passage 9 respectively, and sprayed through spray nozzles in the spray arms 4a and 5a toward the upper/lower racks 4, and 5 respectively, thereby washing the medical instruments.
However, the first flow passage 8 of the related art medical instrument washer is too long with additional extension tube 4b, to cause an excessive pressure loss of the washing water as a quantity of the washing water increases. That is, since one end of the first flow passage 8 starts from the washing pump 7, is lead to the upper part of the washing tub 2 along the rear surface of the washing tub 2, and the other end of the first flow passage 8 is connected to the extension tube 4b located in the upper rack 4 part, loss of washing water quantity and pressure drop caused by the lengthy first flow passage 8 have been problems.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a medical instrument washer that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a medical instrument washer, in which a flow passage is improved for reducing loss of washing water quantity, and pressure loss to the maximum.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the medical instrument washer includes a rack drawably fitted in a washing tub, for setting washing objects thereon, a flow passage having one end located on a rear side of the washing tub for supplying washing water to the rear side, and a washing duct on the rack having a washing water inlet in rear part thereof so as to be detachably connected to one end of the flow passage as the rack is drawn/pushed in.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.